Sigma Team
This is Sigma, we're groundside and operational. -Kane-099 upon arrival to Reach Spartan Team Sigma also known as 'Sigma Team' or their informal nickname, 'The Juggernauts', was a Special operations group consisting of Spartan II's and late in the war, Spartan III's. Sigma Team was known for it's lightening fast attacks of Covenant and Insurrectionist bases, sometimes wiping out the entire enemy force before they knew they were under attack. Sigma Team was known to be a lot more sociable than other Spartan II's. A prime example of this is Jax-007, who frequently cracked jokes with the rest of the team, even when under attack by a Covenant Scarab. The team saw a lot of action during the Human-Covenant war, and they were known for always making it out alive, and never leaving a soldier behind. In 2547, Resk-063 was almost court-martialed for refusing to board a pelican in the evacuation of a colony world to save several marines despite being ordered to stay behind. The court martial was averted however, when it was found out that the marines were transporting a 'Smart' AI, and if it had been taken the security of Earth may have been at risk. Since then. Sigma team has been known to 'get off lightly' for breaking various conduct rules. =Conscription & Training= The future Spartans were chosen as part of 150 potential candidates by ONI. However, only 75 could be chosen due to budgetary reasons, and after being kidnapped they were taken to Reach for training. Despite this, ONI still kept tabs on the remaining 75, eventually selecting 20 of the remaining candidates, kidnapping them and taking them to Earth to be trained in secret. The children were put through rigorous training and education, under the control of ONI's Doctor Calvin Roe, and trained by several drill instructors. Another 'teacher' of the children was Richard Mack, a Lieutenant Colonel. At the age of 14, in 2525, they would go through a series of Biological Augmentation Procedures, identical to the ones that the Spartans on Reach went through. 9 of the children were killed by the procedure. Several Weeks afterwards, two of the Spartans, Jack-085 and Ahmad-127, escaped their training facility and went on the run. Ahmad killed himself when he was cornered and Jack dissapeared, not to be seen again for many years. Battling Insurrection In 2526, the Nine members of Sigma Team were sent on their first mission to the colony world, Gallis, where there was heavy fighting with rebels. The team had a successful mission, wiping out the Insurrectionists, but not being able to capture their leader, who left a message mocking the Spartans. The Human-Covenant War Sigma Team served in many different operations during the Human-Covenant War, and was always able to accomplish the mission no matter what. They fought on many world, many battlefields and always got out alive, never leaving a teammate behind. However, in 2550, that all changed in a massive engagement against Insurrectionists, that brought the team it's first casualties. Two years later, in early 2552, Sigma Team was stationed on the colony world of Harpa when it was attacked by Covenant forces. Sigma Team took two more casualties there, and barely managed to escape to Reach. Several months later, during an evacuation of a colony world, another member of the team, Resk-063, gave his life trying to save thousands of civilians from covenant forces. The rest of the team went back to Reach, where they remained until the Fall of Reach. The Fall of Reach Unit Members Fenn Rank: Master Chief Petty Officer Unit Rank: Sigma 1 (Formerly) Spartan Tag: 145 Current Status: KIA (Listed as MIA after the Battle of Harpa) Role: Team Leader/Tactics Bio: Fenn was selected as team leader after training. He possessed amazing tactical skills as well as combat prowess, and would often plan the missions given to the team. His preferred weapon in battle was the MA37 ICWS Assault Rifle. Despite his immense battlefield knowledge and tactical ability, he hated being kept back in a command position, he much preferred to be fighting side by side with his Spartan brothers on the field. Fenn was killed in the battle of Harpa. He sacrificed himself, blowing up a Covenant Capital ship and Saving his fellow teammates and soldiers. He followed the 'traditional' way of death for Sigma Team, "Going out With A Bang" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kane Rank: Senior Chief Petty Officer Unit Rank: Sigma 1 (Formerly Sigma 2) Spartan Tag: 099 Current Status: Active on Reach Role: Sniper, Team Leader (From March 2552) Bio: Kane was originally second in command of the Team. He was best friends with Jacob-076, who, for the most part, was the only one he talked to. Kane was the 'strong silent type' of the team. He proved to be the team's best sniper, and always carried his Sniper rifle with him after missions, and was constantly seen polishing it after battle. After the Battle for the Hephaestus Array and Jacob and Amy's Deaths, he began to open up more to his teammates and became more sociable to non-Spartans. Despite this, he felt bad for not being there when Jacob was killed. He did try to integrate more socially with others. He even told a joke once to Jax-007, who made him swear, on pain of death, never to make one again. However, on the battlefield, Kane is cold and ruthless, showing no mercy to his enemies. He was once described by a marine as "more like death on legs than a person" Kane took over as leader of Sigma team after the Battle of Harpa. Being a 'Secret Assassin' for ONI, Kane's face was not allowed to be shown to any form of camera unlike the rest of the team. The above picture was the closest anyone had got to photographing his face. Kane was last seen with the rest of Sigma on Reach. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jacob Rank: Chief Petty Officer Unit Rank: Sigma 3 (Formerly) Spartan Tag: 076 Current Status: KIA (Listed as MIA after the Battle for the Hephaestus Array) Role: Technical Specialist/Sniper Bio: Jacob was third in command of Sigma from 2525 to 2550. He was well liked with the other team members as well as the soldiers under their command. He was also best friends with Kane-099. Jacob was an unparalleled combat expert who racked up a kill count bigger than all of Sigma, except Marco-025, but as Jacob said to him in 2536, "Nukes don't count!" Jacob often led the team when Fenn-145 was made to stay back for Tactical support. He was always in a sort of friendly sniping competition with Kane-099 to see who would get more kills in a mission. Normally, Jacob would win. In 2550, Jacob led several teammates in an Attack against Insurrectionists. During the Battle, Jacob took control of the Rebel Superweapon, using it to decimate the covenant fleet. However, the ship was heavily damaged, and he crashed it into a Covenant Supercarrier, crippling it and sacrificing his own life. Amy-133 was also killed trying to desperately save him, hinting at a possible relationship between the two. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jax Rank: Petty Officer First Class Unit Rank: Sigma 2 (Formerly Sigma 4/3) Spartan Tag: 007 Current Status: Active on Reach Role: Close Quarters Combat Bio: Jax-007 was always the team joker, even at the most inappropriate times (Like whilst running from a Scarab) He is the most sociable spartan in Sigma, and is very popular with the marines he fights alongside. Jax is known for his amazing feats of bravery, such as leaping from a Hornet to hijack a Banshee, and for climbing a Scarab's legs to destroy it. Unlike the rest of the team, Jax was friendly to the new Spartan-III's that would fight alongside Sigma on Reach. His mood has changed a lot, however, since he loss of five teammates, the most recent being his best friend, Resk-063 in June 2552. When he starts acting serious, the rest of Sigma know they've got a fight on their hands. Jax was last seen on Reach alongside the rest of Sigma Team. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Resk Rank: Petty Officer Second Class Unit Rank: Sigma 3 (Formerly Sigma 5/4) Spartan Tag: 063 Current Status: KIA (Listed as MIA after June 2552) Role: Heavy Weapons Bio: Resk was by far the most compassionate of Sigma Team. He would risk his life to save a single person even if it endangered the mission. Resk was the best friend of Jax-007, and most of the time, the only one who could get him to shut up. Resk could be seen as the most 'spiritual' member of Sigma, believing strongly in Karma, and that good deeds would be rewarded. Most of his teammates saw him as unbelievably lucky in the way he would save the lives of many people without so much as a scratch. Resk was also known for smoking cigarettes quite a lot before missions. When asked why, he simply shrugged. However, his luck seemed to run out. In June 2552, while evacuating civilians from a Human colony, Resk (as usual) was the last one to enter the evac pelican and was killed by a banshee strike as he was helping some injured marines. Jax-007 ran out, despite heavy fire, to recover his body, dragging it back to the pelican as it took off. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wulf Rank: Petty Officer Second Class Unit Rank: Sigma 3 (Formerly Sigma 6/5/4) Spartan Tag: 041 Current Status: KIA (Killed in New Alexandria) Role: Stealth and Infiltration Bio: Wulf was the Team's stealth expert. He had the uncanny ability to find traps and go around them, and out of the whole team he felt the most comfortable on his own. However, he maintained a strict code of honour at all times, e.g: no killing innocents. He was known as a Demon not only to the Covenant, but to various Insurrectionist groups, who would only see a flash of silver armour before they died. Entire groups and organisations fell to this one man. He was very capable at working as a team, though, although some of his habits, such as wearing face camouflage most of the time, were seen as strange to his teammates. He is good friends with Marco-025, as they both live by the same rule: Survive at all costs. Wulf was confirmed KIA on Reach along with 3 members of Upsilon Team. While clearing out a building, Dr Calvin Roe detonated it to cover his escape, despite warnings that there were Spartans Inside. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nef Rank: Petty Officer Second Class Unit Rank: Sigma 6 (Formerly Sigma 8) Spartan Tag: 015 Current Status: KIA (Listed as MIA after the Battle of Harpa Role: Anti-Vehicle/Pilot Bio: After his augmentations, Nef's face was left quite badly scarred. For that reason, he rarely took his helmet off. As a result, only his teammates and a few others knew what he really looked like. Nef was very fond of using a Spartan Laser in battle, and had a kill count of nearly 3000 destroyed vehicles. Nef usually teamed up with Resk and Wulf on missions, as they were his closest friends in the team. Nef rarely showed emotion in battle, destroying his targets with cold, ruthless efficiency. In the Battle of Harpa in 2552, Nef fought throughout the planet, and sustained several injuries in battle. He was wounded again when he was wiping the Data from a UNSC base on the planet. Fighting his way out, he travelled to a nearby Covenant ship where he planted a HAVOK nuclear bomb. Before he could leave, however, he was attacked again, this time mortally wounded. The Detonator was destroyed, and seeing that Covenant reinforcements were on the way, detonated the bomb by firing his Spartan Laser at it after sticking it with a plasma grenade. Nef took out the entire Covenant ship. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Amy Rank: Petty Officer Second Class Unit Rank: Sigma 7 (Formerly) Spartan Tag: 133 Current Status: KIA (Listed as MIA from the Battle for the Hephaestus Array) Role: Demoliitions Bio: The only female in the team, Amy was the best member of the team when it came to blowing things up. She would be deployed alongside Marco-025 and Jax-007 for high-risk, frontline operations. She was described as being the most 'efficient and elegant killer' in the team, managing to kill dozens of Insurrectionists and Covenant alike using only her customised M6D Pistol. She was also known to make explosives out of almost anything, as in 2544, while defending a colony world, Marco-025 said: "Nothing has ever scared me more than someone finding a children's teddy bear and using it to blow up a Wraith. Never Again..." Amy may have also been in a relationship with Jacob-076. Amy was killed in the Battle for the Hephaestus Array when the pelican she was flying was blown up by Seraph fighters as she tried desperately reach Jacob-076, who was piloting the Array on a collision course towards the Covenant Supercarrier. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Marco Rank: Petty Officer Third Class Unit Rank:Sigma 4 (Formerly Sigma 9/7/5) Spartan Tag: 025 Current Status: Active on Reach Role: Multi-Purpose Bio: Marco is the lowest ranked member of Sigma Team, given the Rank in 2526 by Dr. Calvin Roe (The man who ran the Sigma project), whom Marco had always hated. Marco was described by Brigadier Richard Mack, who helped to train the Spartans, as "The most violent and Bloodthirsty man he'd ever met" Marco served as Sigma's 'Jack of all Trades'. He had the largest kill count in Sigma, by Reach he had nearly 58,000 confirmed kills. Marco had some difficulty interacting with non-Spartans, especially ONI, HIGHCOM members and civilians. Despite this, he was said to have a surprising amount of charisma, being able to lead demoralised and beaten marines into battle on Harpa. He always hated ONI for trying to use him and his team as 'tools' and has refused several missions. Knowing that the Spartan was too valuable to be imprisoned or executed, they would send him onto the frontlines in suicide missions, yet he always survived. His rebellious nature diminished somewhat through the years of war. After the Battle of Harpa, he carried a modified Brute Shot that could fire Human grenades. Apparently he named it, but never told anyone what it was. The weapon was later confiscated upon Sigma's arrival to Reach, much to his annoyance. Marco was last seen on Reach with the Rest of Sigma Team. Rank Structure In Sigma, they have a rank structure from 1 to 9, depending on the rank of the Spartan. For example, Fenn-145 was a Master Chief Petty Officer, and so was he leader (Sigma 1),whereas Marco-025 was a Petty Officer, Third Class, and thus, the lowest member of the Team (Sigma 9). However, should a member fall in battle, the member below them will move up to their 'Sigma Rank', and so on. Marco-025 was Sigma 9,7,5 and 4. Additional Members/Units By Reach, there were only 4 out of the original 9 Spartans left. Their ranks were supplemented with Spartan-III's to boost the team to full strength, and two other Spartan-III teams, Tau and Upsilon, were brought in to assist Sigma on Reach. As a link between ONI and Sigma Team, a team of ODST's, known as Whiskey-04, were brought in. They would usually take critical items/VIP's off of Sigma's hands so they could get back to battle.